


For Good

by LaLionne (otayuriistheliteralbest)



Series: Voltron Bingo Works [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Voltron Bingo 2018, there is nothing happy here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/pseuds/LaLionne
Summary: Keith’s heart ached with the weight of the world. He didn’t know what had happened, couldn’t comprehend it. He only knew that Shiro was gone.





	For Good

**Author's Note:**

> When I'm dealing with anxiety, I write angst and suffering. You've been warned. This is for the "Abandonment" square on my Voltron Bingo Sheith card.

Keith’s heart ached with the weight of the world. He didn’t know what had happened, couldn’t comprehend it. He only knew that Shiro was gone. Had left without a trace, and none of the others could be bothered to look for him. They said it was his choice if he wanted to leave, Shiro was an adult and could make his own decisions about what to do with his life. Keith wasn’t looking for their sympathy, he was looking for help, but there was nothing he could do. It was just like before, except there was no war, no Zarkon to defeat. **  
**

Keith had watched Shiro grow more and more distant as they moved onward into the future, to a life in a time of peace, not war. Every glance away from Keith’s face, the stalled and stilted conversations. Where once Shiro would put his hand on Keith’s shoulder, his side, any chance to touch him and reassure them both that they were there, they were safe, now Shiro stiffened if their hands so much as brushed. Keith knew that something was wrong, but any time he tried to ask Shiro, to reach across this gulf that had formed between them…there was nothing. It was like talking to a glass wall, unable to find purchase on the smooth surface. He tried coaxing, and when that didn’t work, he pounded at the glass, trying to get in.

Nothing worked, leaving Keith restless, taking the hoverbike out for hours, just to escape the overpowering feeling of worthlessness. The wind rushed past him, whipping his hair out of his face and tearing through his thin sweater. Out here was his sanctuary, the place to find himself again. If only the desert weren’t tainted by the memories of racing with Shiro when they were younger. If only every little bit of Keith that made him feel alive weren’t so entwined with his sense of Shiro.

He’d slip into bed quietly on nights he stayed out until late on his hoverbike, holding himself as far away from Shiro as possible, teetering on the edge of the bed. If he tried to reach out, Keith knew that Shiro would shake off his hand. Yet still, he tried to grab ahold of what they had once been, what they could be again…

But it was all for naught. He woke up one morning to find Shiro gone from their bed, a note on the nightstand telling him that this wasn’t enough, that it had to end. He cared for Keith, but it wasn’t enough,  _they_  weren’t enough, for him to keep living here, on Earth, pretending like the war and everything that had happened in the past could just stay there.

At the bottom of the note, before Shiro’s shakily-scrawled signature, were the words, ‘ _I love you, Keith_.’

He crumpled the note up in his hand, holding it tight to his chest. Keith’s sobs tore out of his body, wrenching his body with the weight of them. Shiro couldn’t have left him, couldn’t have  _abandoned him_ when they had been through so much, far too much.

But he had. Shiro was gone. For good.


End file.
